


14 days of Starshipping

by Meg_romanova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_romanova/pseuds/Meg_romanova
Summary: I was bored thinking that this ship needs "14 days"; It is pure fun, it is also my OTP, so I want to do something for them..They are correlative drabbles to each other, derived from the canon. There is a lot of fluff and some occasional fighting.
Relationships: 14DaysStarshipping, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, starshipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Since I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble called it "They Know Each Other", I apologize for my misspellings and narrations, since English is my second language, so I accept constructive criticism. I hope you like it :)

"Hey ... Yusei," both were still sitting on the roof of the Plaza San Marcos. The sun was already marking the entrance of night, almost.

They both looked at the sky as the stars began to appear and shine. They seemed in love with them.

"Tell me," the jet-haired man replies, barely looking down at his new friend.Judai is still dazzled by the stars looming in the sky.

"Do you think I can visit you, in the future? I mean sometime," he asks with a smile between nervous and anxious.

Yusei nods. "You can come whenever you want, but don't leave your links... never"

The other boy was thoughtful. Then he looked at him and twisted a smile. 

"No, I promise that won't happen," and it was true. He no longer had that sense of permanence in his time. He had already walked away to find other emotions in his life.

  
  


Perhaps Yusei was one of them.

  
  


"Okay," even Yusei shook his hand. Even Judai remained shocked. Suddenly, the crab head stood up. He even shakes off his jacket a little. Judai also stands up. "See you later."

When the latter turned to go to his D-Wheel, but he felt the other's hand take his, jerking it, and then the other's lips had captured it.It took Yusei a thousandth of a second to react, but he closed his eyes, even let himself be carried away by the movement of mouths and tongues. A moment later, they both walk away looking into each other's eyes.

"I-I…," Somehow, Judai wanted to apologize, but Yusei immediately denied. It was almost like a silent agreement on both of them. Maybe even something that should happen.

  
  


The jet-haired man approached the other and gave him a short kiss before finally walking away, putting on his helmet and getting on his D-wheel.

"I'll be waiting for you," he clarified to Judai with a smile, to which he nods, and then, Yusei walks away through his crimson dragon.

Judai smiles, feels a great connection to Yusei, and although he didn't have an absolute idea of how to travel to the future, he would still do whatever it takes to see him again.


	2. Housework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of the 14 days of this ship, the second chapter is called "housework", in part defines how they are distributed and also their misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are they? I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you for supporting, I apologize for the spelling mistakes, as I clarified before, english is my second language and there are probably some mistakes.

Yusei was not picky about cleanliness and order, but the house at least had to be decent, and Judai was a bit more lazy for chores, however, when tasks were distributed, they both did it impeccably.

But the bad thing is that Yusei was the one who made him a shopping list because the brown-haired boy sometimes brought everything except what his partner ordered, and that had brought a couple of discussions in this coexistence.

Yusei spent his time working so he was sometimes not very attentive to the house, but Judai sometimes needlessly, looked for a sweatshirt and messed up the clothes, or the kitchen utensils were left over.

Judai had gone to the store to buy some basic necessities but upon returning home, he left a tray of fried shrimp, ramen and milk on the table. He was very happy resting the bags on the table, to which Yusei brought his hands to his own waist, even frowning at the sight of him.

"Judai ... I told you pasta and sauce take with orange juice," I scold him in a gentle tone.

Judai held the smile.

"Well, they were on sale," says the bags. "It's just—"

"Not!" Even Yusei interrupts him a little angrily, "Judai, it's the sixth time you've done the same thing."

"Hehe, all right, all right. It will be the last time I do it", he blinks a few times to be nice to him, Yusei didn't soften his seriousness but nodded even sighing.

"You really should take the shopping issue seriously," he turns around, but Judai hugs him from behind and doesn't let him continue.

"Sorry, it just seems stupid not to relax, don't you think? You spend your time working, you eat little or you don't eat, it bothers me to see that you take your work so seriously but not your real life." This one kisses the left shoulder by which he manages to look out - and yes, he has to stand on tiptoe.

_ "Hell", _ Yusei thought. Judai always used the same tactic so that he wasn't mad at him, but this time, he wasn't going to budge. However, Judai knew how to get away with it.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear. Yes, hell yes. Judai was doing it.

Yusei turned around, even had him face to face.

"It's the last time Judai. We will shop together from now on, shall we?"

Judai smiled broadly and nodded. "Strongly agree" he hugs him around the neck, and then kisses him on the lips.

"But from now on, I'll have to keep an eye on you, okay?" Judai laughs amused, "Oh, and now, sort all that pile of clothes on the bed, please", now it's Yusei who steals a kiss from Judai, leaving Kuriboh's head quite surprised since Yusei is not of doing this kind of thing.

"Yusei, you tend to show little, but with that little bit, you leave me... you know," he insinuates raising his eyebrows seductively, and Yusei wasted no time, taking his waist and kissing him deeply.


	3. First fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is called "first fight", and it is part of what would be something typical between couples, however, not super to make these two fight in other ways, so I apologize for the "smoothness" of "said fight" hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any error, I clarify again that english is my second language. Thank you for reading!

They didn't usually raise their voices when there was any discussion, even if it was small.

  
  


Judai felt distressed every time he organized a movie night, even if it was for Yusei to relax a little from so much work, but this one always ended up rejecting him, because Yusei became a little anxious to finish.

  
  


He rolled his eyes as he sat abruptly on the sofa, crossed his arms, and exhaled even a few hairs of his fringe danced. What did it cost Yusei to use two hours of his precious time to spend with him?

  
  


"Oh, come on! When do you have to turn in your work?" He looked at his meters, where her boyfriend typed nonstop.

  
  


"At the end of the month," he replied, stopping typing. In fact, he found Judai's attitude confusing. "Are you angry?"

  
  


"Are you just realizing it, Yusei?" Judai frowned. His response was truly angry. "I've prepared tonight ahead of time, you even knew that already. You don't lose anything by spending time with me... but, that's fine! I will try not to disturb you."

  
  


Yusei felt a jumble in his stomach, it was the first time that he saw Judai very angry. He got up from him computer and walked over to her boyfriend to sit next to him.

  
  


"Sorry Judai! It was not my intention." 

Judai looked up. Maybe it was very hard on him, wasn't it? And Yusei with his blue eyes and super guilty, made him break his heart.

  
  


Ah…I couldn't be mad at him.

  
  


"Excuse me, I think you have a lot of work to do." Even her little voice grew small.

  
  


"Oh! In fact, I will take all night, for you," the dark-haired one smiled a little blushed, to which Kuriboh's head smiled broadly.

  
  


"R-really?" The mechanic's arm goes through his neck, pulling him a little toward him, and then he kisses him lightly on the cheek. "I was very hard on you, crab."

  
  


Yusei laughed, and Judai remembered that beautiful laugh that he gave him when they first met, because Yusei is not very open except for his loved ones, of course.

  
  


"I'll go for the popcorn." The taller one got up and headed to the kitchen, then returned with the bucket of popcorn and soda, "Which movie did you choose?"


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a normal date for both of us ... or so it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to wait, but I had a big crash. I take advantage later to advance chapters, so there will be at least one update per day

Going on a date somewhere that they both liked wasn't that difficult, but they preferred to spend time at home.

  
  


But today, the weather was ideal for walks, ice cream and sitting in the park to have duels. They didn't usually walk hand in hand in public, even so, they both sat together in front of a bench in the park.

  
  


"There are a lot of people in the street,". Judai said stretching out in the sun. There were people running and walking, exercising, children playing, and he seemed admired looking around.

.

"Mhmm," Yusei agreed, also surveying the area. He felt Judai's arm brush at his side. It was a good idea to seize the day.

  
  


"Then you lock yourself up at work and it's harder to get out of your chair." Judai chuckled. Yusei also laughed looking at his boyfriend. They both felt infected by that sense of peace.

  
  


"What about having a duel?" Yusei proposes a few minutes later when the screeching of birds and cars could be heard from afar.

  
  


"The ideal date. I like it." Judai winks, they both laugh and exchange their decks and mix them up. "We could change our decks, what do you think of the idea?"

Yusei looks at him seriously for a moment.

  
  


"Agree! I think there is no problem," then he took the first five cards and smiled. It was as if he knew right away what to do.


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's better not to do shopping sprees if your boyfriend gets sick, right?

  
  


And when it came to shopping, Judai felt a bit feverish, so Yusei took it upon himself to bring cold cloths to where he was lying. He had already put the thermometer under his arm for the third time that day. Him mouth twisted when he noticed that Judai's temperature didn't drop much.

The boy coughed a little.

"You feel horrible, don't you?" He asked, putting the thermometer aside, and sitting on the edge of the sofa, caressed the other's cheek.

Judai sighed a little shaken.

"Too? Ha ha." He closes his eyes a little at the contact, he even seems more relaxed. "Your hands are so cute."

"Ha! I thought they were rough…"

  
  


"They are. But it's the more I long for them." he even takes his hand to Yusei's and they both connect glances. "Forgive me, I love to accompany you to do the shopping."

Yusei smiles.

"I asked Jack. Today I will stay to pamper you."

  
  


Judai's cheeks turned a little red this time.

  
  


"In my defense, if I'm a mess, Jack is ten thousand times worse." They both laugh.

  
  


"Don't let him hear you!" Finally, accomplices laugh. "And he will also bring your medication. I told him I have Colombian coffee, he likes it." Finally winks at him, kisses him on the forehead, and the doorbell rings.


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An gift very special...

Yusei had finished his working season, but he was still getting things to fix. Judai was usually not very curious to see, so to the raven-haired boy it was quiet.

  
  


One very hot day, Yusei finished adjusting some things on a motorcycle, wiped his forehead with a towel that Crow had handed him.

  
  


"Whoa," the orange-haired boy whistled with a smile. "Hey, that bike looks great!"

  
  


Yusei brought his hands to his waist and nodded.

  
  


"I kept many pieces that have been left me, even one of the men from this neighborhood left me the skeleton of this motorcycle, clearly I kept it thinking about how it would serve me… like Aki's."

  
  


"Oh now I see!" Crow looked captivated. "And you painted it blue. I congratulate y—"

  
  


Yusei silenced him before the other followed him.

  
  


"He doesn't know what it's for him..." he whispers, even Crow seems surprised, but immediately smiles knowingly and nods.

  
  


"Whoops, all right! I'll go to my house, then tell me how it went with him." He even taps his back and then winks at him.

  
  


When Judai came home later, he greeted Yusei who was there, sitting on the couch.

  
  


"I thought you would have a lot of work…"

  
  


"I was expecting you, actually," he smiles.

  
  


"Has something happened?" Judai set him bag aside and kicked off him shoes. Yusei stood up and approached him to greet him with a soft kiss on the lips.

  
  


Yusei returned his kiss with flushed cheeks, Judai used to be very passionate doing it. When they both walked away and looked at each other, Yusei took his hand and led him towards something that was covered, clearly Judai was a bit confused.

  
  


"Find out." He asked, pointing to the cloth, the boy ignored him and tugged at the same cloth. Judai looked surprised.

  
  


"And that? Is it a fix? What is it?"

  
  


"Yours" Yusei smiles when he says it naturally.

  
  


"M-mine?" Judai even approached the said vehicle to examine it better, even stopping to see Yusei and then getting back on the bike. "Are you telling me the bike is mine, Yusei? Doesn't that sound like a lot?"

  
  


"Not. Some time ago you told me that you wanted one", comments as he approaches him. It is even Judai who sits on top, and invites him to sit behind him, to which he listens. "So it seemed like a good idea. You know I built mine from scratch."

  
  


"I don't know how to thank you!"

  
  


Right away she received a kiss on her cheek.

  
  


"You don't need to." He says in his ear softly, to which Judai turns around immediately remaining seated in front of him, he put his arms around his neck, brought him closer and kissed him.

  
  


"Oh… for that I already have a way", he exclaimed flirtatiously and kissed him again.

  
  
  



	7. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu engagement...?

They had never thought about it, it was even something they had discussed. But when Crow had asked Judai — and almost unexpectedly and innocently — if they had ever planned to marry, the brown-haired boy had all the color on his face.

  
  


Yusei coughed in an uncomfortable way, and he didn't usually hide details, or simply didn't feel the need.

  
  


"It's not something we have in mind." The crab-haired man replied with his arms crossed.

  
  


Judai nodded beside him. They were sharing an important dinner, because the next day, Judai and Yusei would go to visit the Judai time to spend time with their friends.

  
  


"It's true, we haven't discussed it yet." They both looked at each other however and smiled.

  
  


Crow smiled, as if he had accomplished something. After dinner, he and his brother Jack left the place, leaving the lovebirds alone. Judai was doing the dishes while Yusei dried the dishes. They were both silent, until Kuriboh's head was the one who broke the silence.

  
  


"So... if I proposed a compromise... would you...?" He left the question halfway when he saw that the taller one stopped drying and only focused on looking at his boyfriend.

  
  


"Ju-Judai?" He asked when the other boy stopped washing too.

  
  


He even knelt down. He reached into his pocket and showed him the box with two silver rings.

  
  


"Yusei Fudo, do you want to commit to me?"

  
  


Clearly the other boy was very astonished, Judai could tell that Yusei's blush was very pretty.

  
  


Smiled.

"Of course I want to." He answered nervously. He stood up, took off Yusei's glove, and they both took the rings to put on their fingers. The next moment, they both kissed. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes. "Let's get this over with, tomorrow we have a picnic with your friends." Judai had his arms around Yusei's neck, he nodded and gave him a pick to separate himself and continue with the cleaning work.

  
  


When they both went to bed, Yusei couldn't fall asleep, but he smiled when he saw and noticed that Judai could. "So… did you already have it planned?" 

He laughed trying to make noise. Judai was cunning, he kissed the temple of the other who stirred in his place and then hugged him, trying to fall into Morpheus arms.


	8. Field day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai and Yusei decide to go back in time to spend a picnic accompanied by Judai's friends.

They had gotten up very early, had already showered and grabbed their bags. They both had breakfast, and after brushing their teeth, they got on Yusei's motorcycle, and headed out to the road near the Dedalous Bridge.

It disappeared after the appearance of the Crimson dragon.

.

They landed at the old Dueling Academy, it was already vacations there, some of Judai's classmates were teachers, and since they didn't return, they decided to organize a field day where he and his partner were the guests.

Honestly, they had seen little and met Yusei little, but they could admit that he was a very polite and kind boy.

The red motorcycle had landed on the island, in an area further away from the Academy. Yusei was still amazed when he saw how huge the building was and that it did not compare at all to the Duel academy in New Domino.

They both got out, at the same time their friends approached them, Sho hugged Judai barely, and it took him a while to realize it.

"Aniki, you are taller!" They both laugh.

"Sho, don't exaggerate!" he laughs and they walk away a little, when then Asuka, Jun, Kenzan also greet him although not so effusive but they are happy to greet Judai.

He is also very happy, even Yusei can notice the change in his mood. He wondered (for the thousandth time), if Judai was really happy living with him, and didn't realize at what moment, his hand had been taken by her boyfriend's.

He barely turned to look at him, and Judai's brown eyes were looking at him with a lot of affection, with a lot of love as they used to. I could feel that feeling of telling him how nice he is when he's like this. But Yusei was too reserved to show it.

Everyone noticed that. Judai never hid anything, and that was what many people valued about him. Yusei's heart raced as the other's hand tightly held his.

"And good? Let's eat?" He asked, some were going to reply but the chestnut's stomach spoke for him.


End file.
